staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP 06:30 Nowy Testament - Ojcze nasz, odc. 14 (The Lord's Prayer, ep. 14); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Opole 2008 na bis - recital Ryszarda Rynkowskiego; koncert 08:35 Zwierzęta świata - Mrówki. Tajna siła natury. cz 2 (Ants! nature super power) - txt - str.777; program dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 09:15 Pierścień i Róża - Naprzód wiarusy, niech żyje król odc. 4/5 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 09:55 Balto (Balto); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995) 11:20 Zatopieni; reportaż 11:35 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. Reklamówka - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 14:05 Winnetou - I - Złoto Apaczów (Winnetou, Teil 1 - Apache Gold); serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Niemcy, Francja (1963) 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 2. Rozbitkowie i pionierzy. (South Pacific) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:45 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał czerwca; teleturniej 18:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Wypasione wakacje 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Bezrobotna Mumia, odc. 24 (Mummy from The Train); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:40 Sport 19:42 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Bohemia 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Wieczór Wyborczy 22:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Wieczór Wyborczy - dogrywka 23:35 Zakochana Jedynka - Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Urodzony 4 lipca (Born on the Fourth of July); dramat kraj prod.USA (1989) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Nowe odkrycie w Dolinie Królów (Egipt's new tomb revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 19; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 6/15 - Trójka klasowa; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 6/7 Filipek - txt - str.777; serial TVP 08:00 Przygoda z piosenką; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1969) 09:40 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Genialne zwierzęta - Gołębie (Pigeon genius) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Tramwajem nr 28" (32); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Heidi (Heidi); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 13:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1750 - txt - str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1095 Awans Kaliny; telenowela TVP 14:55 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piasek 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 401 Toksyczna kuracja; serial TVP 17:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1); program rozrywkowy 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 33 - Dzień zapłaty; serial komediowy TVP 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (61); teleturniej 20:05 Straszny film 3 (Scary movie 3); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 21:35 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Żmije (Vipers); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 23:10 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 23:30 "Szalom na Szerokiej 2010" Koncert Finałowy XX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie cz. 1 00:50 Chiński Wielki Mur - odc. 1 (The Great Wall); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:01 Dzika Polska: Noc żółwich jaj 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Konstruktorzy lotnictwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 10:30 Serwis info 10:50 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Noc żółwich jaj 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:56 Serwis sportowy 12:02 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus: Miłość - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Złoto Romanowów 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:01 Tajemnice Watykanu: Papieskie gospodarstwo (6) 15:30 Serwis info 15:52 Pogoda 16:00 Klinika cudów 16:30 Serwis info 16:42 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Planeta według Kreta 17:30 Program lokalny 19:52 Wieczór wyborczy 22:01 Wieczór wyborczy 00:08 Serwis info 00:33 Pogoda 00:40 Aniołki (2/12) 01:10 Światowiec 01:34 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 01:58 Klinika cudów (3) 02:22 Serwis info 02:44 Pogoda 02:47 Sensacje XX wieku: Złoto Romanowów 03:12 Konstruktorzy lotnictwa - film dokumentalny (Polska,2003) 03:37 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus: Miłość - film dokumentalny (Polska,1999) 04:01 Tajemnice Watykanu: Papieskie gospodarstwo (6) 04:27 Klinika cudów (3/12) 04:51 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 05:14 Planeta według Kreta 05:26 Sensacje XX wieku: Złoto Romanowów Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (42) 07:45 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (17) 08:15 Gumisie (12) 08:45 Gumisie (13) 09:15 Kacze opowieści (8) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (9) 10:20 Wielki biały ninja - komedia (USA,1997) 12:00 Koktajl - film obyczajowy (USA,1988) 14:00 Uśmiech Mony Lizy - komediodramat (USA,2003) 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Kuba 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Minister wszystkich Polaków (82) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (147) 21:00 Wzór 4 (64) 22:00 Kości (12) 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (56) 00:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (57) 01:00 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Eugene 03:00 Zagadkowa noc 04:55 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 SamSam 08:10 Raczkujące melodyjki (3) 08:35 Raczkujące melodyjki (4) 09:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 09:35 Siła muzyki (1/2) - koncert 10:35 Siła muzyki (2-ost.) - koncert 11:35 Pidżama party - komedia (USA,2004) 13:25 Co za tydzień 14:00 Usta, usta (3) 15:00 Orange Warsaw Festival - odliczanie 15:30 Spotkania Doroty: Radosław Majdan 16:00 Smaki miasta 16:35 Blues Brothers 2000 - komedia (USA,1998) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:50 Wieczór wyborczy - II tura 21:00 Oficer i dżentelmen - melodramat (USA,1982) 23:35 Druga strona medalu: Aneta Krawczyk 00:05 Californication 3 (3) 00:45 Bez skazy (10) 01:45 Bez skazy (11) 02:40 Po co spać, jak można grać 03:45 Telesklep 04:30 Nic straconego TV 4 05:10 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 05:35 Atomic Kitten - Right Here Right Now (3) - koncert 05:50 VIP - program kulturalny 06:25 Dekoratornia 06:55 Kryształowy kamień - film przygodowy (Hiszpania,USA,1988) 09:00 Niebezpieczne zakręty - komedia (USA,1988) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Czy potrafimy okiełznać żywioły? - film dokumentalny (USA) 14:25 Zemsta Sandokana - film przygodowy (Włochy,RFN,1964) 17:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: Superpuchar Porsche w Walencji 17:35 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (16) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Spadkobiercy (18) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Express Srebrna Strzała - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1976) 23:25 Regina (3) 23:55 Regina (4) 00:25 Regina (5) 00:55 Regina (6) 01:25 Droga śmierci - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1994) 03:10 Duran Duran - Extraordinary World - koncert 04:10 TV Market 04:24 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 19 - Żegnaj Togo - Pogo (ep. 19 - Adieu Togo - Pogo) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 20 - Królewscy sąsiedzi (ep. 20 - Les voisins Royaux) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Duże dzieci - (19); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Błękitne wakacje ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Misja - odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13* - Cztery serca; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 52; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Miejsce z historią - Mława - miasto pogranicza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Ducha Świętego w Bydgoszczy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 4/8 - Ocalić myśl; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (9); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Wszystko z tęsknoty (Maja Komorowska); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 4/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 4 - Szewczyk Dratewka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:40 Sport; STEREO 19:50 Wieczór Wyborczy; STEREO, Na żywo 22:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 27 - Spowiedź; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wieczór Wyborczy - dogrywka; STEREO, Na żywo 23:35 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13* - Cztery serca; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 4 - Szewczyk Dratewka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 3/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Koncert Finałowy XI Festiwalu Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Defekt - odc. 2/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (22); STEREO, 16:9 TVN 7 05:35 Misja Martyna: Poznać życie oceanu 06:05 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Siostrzyczki (18-ost.) 09:50 W pogoni za fortuną - komedia (USA,2000) 11:40 Plotkara (11) 12:40 Prawem na lewo - komedia (USA,1997) 14:40 Był sobie łajdak - western (USA,1970) 17:10 Miasteczko Twin Peaks 2 (1) 19:10 Uwaga, faceci! (5) 20:05 Płonący wieżowiec - film katastroficzny (USA,1974) 23:15 Fringe: Na granicy światów (5) 00:20 Pracująca mama - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1994) 02:10 Arkana magii 04:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Oblicza Ameryki (492) - magazyn turystyczny 07:00 Ewa gotuje 07:30 Program sportowy 09:30 Samo życie (1419) 10:00 Samo życie (1420) 10:30 Samo życie (1421) 11:00 Samo życie (1422) 11:30 Samo życie (1423) 12:15 Kabareton na Topie (5) 12:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (11) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Mamuśki (21) 13:45 Mamuśki (22) 14:15 Daleko od noszy 2: Bliźniaki dwujajowe (2) 14:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 15:15 Debata (108) - program publicystyczny 16:15 Hotel 52 (9) 17:15 Dlaczego ja? (17) 18:00 Dlaczego ja? (18) 19:00 Kabareton na Topie (5) 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (11) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przeznaczenie (9) 21:40 Hotel 52 (9) 22:30 Gra wstępna - teleturniej 23:30 Debata (108) - program publicystyczny 00:30 Program sportowy 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Hotel 52 (9) 03:40 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Tajemnica spowiedzi (3) 04:15 Zabić z miłości (1) 04:45 Oblicza Ameryki (492) - magazyn turystyczny 05:15 Przeznaczenie (9) Canal + 07:00 Złodzieje praw autorskich - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 08:00 Taniec przyrody - film dokumentalny (USA,2008) 09:00 Morska przygoda - komedia romantyczna (USA,1997) 10:50 Pink: Funhouse, koncert w Australii - program rozrywkowo-muzyczny (USA,2009) 12:25 Ile waży koń trojański? - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2008) 14:30 Potęga gry - film dokumentalny (USA,2007) 16:15 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 18:20 Przepis na "Ciacho" - kuchnia filmowa - magazyn 18:45 Mentalista 2: Czerwony gang (4) 19:35 Nie przegap 19:45 Łapu-capu 20:00 Premiera: Ciacho - komedia (Polska,2010) 22:05 The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny - dramat wojenny (USA,2008) 00:20 Nieznani - thriller (USA,2006) 01:50 Afonia i pszczoły - film obyczajowy (Polska,2009) 03:40 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Witaj, smutku - komediodramat (Włochy,2008) 07:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:05 Najważniejszy głos - komedia (USA,2008) 10:00 The Dukes - komedia (USA,2007) 11:35 Oficer Blart - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2009) 13:05 Złoty kompas - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2007) 14:55 Dom z koszmarnego snu - czarna komedia (Włochy,2007) 16:25 Kit Kittredge: Amerykańska dziewczyna - film familijny (USA,Kanada,2008) 18:05 21 - film sensacyjny (USA,2008) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Zamiana - film obyczajowy (Polska,Rumunia,Czechy,2009) 21:50 Cel - horror (USA,Maroko,2008) 23:20 Zarżnięci żywcem - horror komediowy (Wielka Brytania,2008) 00:50 Spirit - Duch Miasta - dramat SF (USA,2008) 02:35 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komediodramat (Polska,1997) 04:15 Klientka - film obyczajowy (Francja,2008) TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca: Teoria spiskowa - zamachy w Londynie 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Portfel 19:21 Program specjalny poprzedzający "Wieczór wyborczy" 20:00 Wieczór wyborczy TV 3 Sweden 06:15 Ensamma hemma 07:05 Nanny 07:30 Nanny 08:00 Lois & Clark 09:00 Jims värld 09:30 Jims värld 10:00 Simpsons 10:30 Scrubs 11:00 Top model Australien 12:10 Top model Australien 13:20 Top model Australien 14:25 Top model Australien 15:30 Top model Australien 16:30 Norska Hollywoodfruar 17:30 Tough love 18:55 Keno 19:00 Tough love 20:00 Miami medical 21:00 Definitely, maybe 23:20 Kodnamn: Nina 01:30 Basic - farligt uppdrag 03:30 Thunderbirds 04:30 Drew Carey 05:30 Montel Williams show TV 4 Sweden 05:55 Thomas tåget 06:10 Dora utforskaren 06:30 Leon 06:35 Bakugan 07:00 Pokémon 07:20 Smartskalle 07:58 Nyhetsmorgon söndag 11:30 Postkodlotteriets sommarvinnare 11:40 Sommar med Ernst 12:30 Sändningsuppehåll 13:35 35 år och mormor 14:30 Studio: Wimbledon 15:00 Wimbledon 19:00 TV4Nyheterna och TV4vädret 19:20 Sverigelotteriet 19:30 Almedalen direkt 20:00 TV4Sporten 20:30 I en annan del av Köping 21:00 Terminator 2 - Domedagen 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och TV4 vädret 22:15 Terminator 2 - Domedagen 00:15 Mayday 01:20 24 02:15 Flashforward 03:10 Flashforward 04:05 CBS 60 minutes 05:00 Kvinnor som mördar TV 6 Sweden 07:55 Scooby Doo: var är mumierna? 09:20 All of us 09:45 Miami ink 10:40 Skål 11:10 Skål 11:40 Robot wars 12:35 All of us 13:00 Tattoo highway 13:30 Urban legends 14:00 Erik & Mackan - hela och rena 15:00 Simpsons 15:30 Simpsons 16:00 Family guy 16:30 Family guy 17:00 Deadliest catch 18:00 Fear factor USA 19:00 Amazing race 20:00 How I met your mother 20:30 How I met your mother 21:00 2 1/2 män 21:30 2 1/2 män 22:00 Otäcka odjur 23:55 Burn notice 00:55 How I met your mother 01:25 How I met your mother 01:55 Bullshit 02:30 Amazing race 03:25 Deadliest catch 04:15 Otäcka odjur TV 8 Sweden 06:00 Deutsche Welle journal 07:00 Miljonlotteriet lyckohjulet lördag 08:25 Teknikens värld - allt om bilen 09:25 Million dollar listing 10:20 Mauro & Pluras kök 11:20 Shark tank 12:15 The apprentice UK 13:25 Breaking into Tesco 14:15 Country house rescue 15:20 Min plats i solen 15:55 Holiday showdown 16:55 En plats i solen 18:00 Mauro & Pluras kök 19:00 Celebrity masterchef Australia 20:00 Född den fjärde juli 22:55 The closer 23:50 Brottskod: Försvunnen 00:45 Nightmare in Suburbia 01:40 Fourniret 02:35 Försvarsadvokaterna 03:25 The closer 04:15 Brottskod: Försvunnen 05:00 Deutsche Welle journal Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2010 roku